<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimitri and the Golden Deer by FandomShmandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999384">Dimitri and the Golden Deer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShmandom/pseuds/FandomShmandom'>FandomShmandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dimiclaude Birthday Week (Fire Emblem), Fluff, Injury, M/M, Post-Timeskip, Shapeshifting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShmandom/pseuds/FandomShmandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The people of Faergus have heard the tale of the Golden Deer, but few have ever seen it in person. Except for King Dimitri, who knows the true story behind the mystical creature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimitri and the Golden Deer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DimiClaude Birthday Week Day 4: Mythical Creatures.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you seen that deer that’s been wandering the grounds lately?”</p>
<p>“Deer? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“It’s the one everyone has been talking about! The Golden Deer! People said it was only a story, but I saw it near the gardens last night. It ran off when I got close, but it looked like it was limping.”</p>
<p>Dimitri stopped in his tracks and looked over at the two maids gossiping in the corner. He’s sure he heard them wrong, that there was no way this deer would endanger itself by coming so close to the palace.</p>
<p>As far as everyone in Faergus knew, the Golden Deer was only a rumor, a fairy tale told by people who ventured into the forest and claimed they saw the mystical creature. Yet it only kept close to the palaces King Dimitri was in residence in, and no one could figure out the true reason why.</p>
<p>Except for Dimitri himself.</p>
<p>“Excuse me.” Dimitri strolled over to the maids, who gasped at his sudden appearance and dropped into a low curtsy. “What did you say about a deer?”</p>
<p>The shorter maid peeked up at Dimitri, and her hands trembled slightly as they clutched her skirt. “Your majesty, I apologize for neglecting my duties, I promise I—”</p>
<p>Dimitri waved a hand and gave her his most charming smile, hoping Sylvain was right and it would work in calming her down. “You’re not in trouble. But please, I wish to help the creature so if you would be so kind…..”</p>
<p>Ten minutes later Dimitri hurried across the palace grounds and through the gardens, hoping he wasn’t too late. The Golden Deer would only risk coming so close to the palace if he truly was in danger. Or injured. Dimitri’s heart pounded in his chest as he prayed to the goddess that his friend was safe.</p>
<p>Dimitri reached the wooded area that sat at the edge of the garden and slowed his pace. He began to slowly and carefully make his way between the densely packed trees and bushes, hoping he wasn’t too late.</p>
<p>After an hour of searching behind bushes and under overhanging rocks, Dimitri came to a small clearing covered in branches and leaves. Laying on its side with an arrow sticking out of its hind leg was the Golden Deer. In the fading sunlight it appeared almost ethereal, as if it was glowing, but Dimitri wasn’t paying attention to that. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly approached the creature, remaining in its line of sight.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it is only me.” Dimitri kept his voice soft and smiled when the deer looked up at him. The Golden Deer’s normally green eyes were dull with pain, and Dimitri wished he could have done more to protect his friend. He moved to kneel next to its head and smoothed his hand over the soft fur.</p>
<p>Dimitri breathed a sigh of relief as the deer licked his hand and nuzzled his fingers, glad that it truly was his friend. “It is all right, Claude. I will get you to safety and get your leg taken care of.” Dimitri swore under his breath as he realized he forgot to bring bandages with him. He looked at the arrow and tried to figure out what to do, wishing he was more proficient in healing spells.</p>
<p>After he thought it over, Dimitri decided the best course of action was to bring Claude back to the palace to heal and rest. Dimitri had no other choice, knowing that if he left Claude alone in the woods while he went back for supplies, someone else could find the Golden Deer and….</p>
<p>Dimitri didn’t want to think about that.</p>
<p>“I am sorry, but this will hurt.” Dimitri gripped the arrow with both of his hands and broke the wooden shaft, leaving only the metal arrowhead embedded in Claude’s hindquarter. Claude let out a yelp as the action jostled his leg, and Dimitri felt his heart break at the sound.</p>
<p>Dimitri carefully slipped his arms under Claude’s body and gently lifted him, cradling him against his chest. Dimitri smiled as Claude turned his head and licked his cheek, as if he was trying to tell Dimitri he will be fine, and to thank him.</p>
<p>Claude whimpered as Dimitri carried him back to the palace, the ache in his leg almost too much to bear. Dimitri spoke to him as he walked, talking about the projects he had undertaken, about Sylvain and Felix and their relationship, and other nonsense topics. The sound of Dimitri’s soothing baritone lulled Claude into a light doze, taking his mind off of his injury.</p>
<p>Claude slowly woke, confused and dazed as he tried to figure out where he was. He blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings, the room unfamiliar. It took a second for Claude to realize he lay in an enormous bed, soft pillows surrounding him, light blankets covering him.</p>
<p>A sharp jolt of pain shot up his leg as Claude moved to climb out of bed, and he suddenly remembered what happened. But what happened yesterday? Today? What day was it?</p>
<p>The door to the room opened and Claude tensed, wondering if someone learned his secret and kidnapped him. He clenched his fist and was ready to fight when Dimitri walked into the room with a tray.</p>
<p>“You’re awake.” Dimitri gave Claude a tired smile as he placed breakfast on the nightstand. Claude noticed the dark shadows under Dimitri’s eyes and frowned.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Claude asked, his voice rough with sleep and disuse. “Last thing I remember, I was in the forest……”</p>
<p>Dimitri sat on the edge of the mattress and took Claude’s hand. “You got shot with an arrow. For some reason you were in your deer form and someone probably saw you.” Dimitri squeezed Claude’s hand. “I overheard some maid talking about the Golden Deer that was seen in the woods, and I thought you might be in trouble. I assume the pain from the wound and your journey here drained you of energy, and you could not shift back to your human form.”</p>
<p>Claude furrows his brows as he thought back over the past few days. “I don’t remember why I changed, but….I’m glad you found me. Thank you.” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Dimitri’s lips. Dimitri blushed and smiled back at Claude.</p>
<p>Claude lay back against his pillows and looked at the tray of food Dimitri brought in. He reached out and took a couple of pieces of toast, handing one out to Dimitri. “Join me for breakfast?”</p>
<p>Dimitri accepted the offering and nodded, glad his friend was doing better. “Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>